moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Magus Senate of Dalaran
The Magus Senate of Dalaran is a sub-sect Kirin Tor that directly serves the Council of Six. The main goal of the Senate is to represent the Kirin Tor to other Alliance groups and teach those who wield magic the proper ways to use it. The current leader of the Magus Senate is Chancellor Damon Halliwell. Senate Organization The Magus Senate of Dalaran has nine ranks. Initiates are the newly-inducted members of the Order, still proving themselves. Once they've spent some time in the Senate, members are granted the standard rank of Senator and can later rise to Vanguard after proving they are able to serve as the political and physical front line of defense for Dalaran. Members who represent the Senate to other organizations and serve as examples to their colleagues are granted the rank of Senior Magus. Only the best and the brightest, however, are granted the coveted rank of Archmage, the heart and soul of the Senate and the right hands of the Inner Council. Inner Council members are appointed only after great consideration, and thus it is a rare thing for someone to be nominated to the position. The current Council consists of Verus Baelheit and Zanbor Emerson. The current Speaker of the Speaker of the Senate is Trever Halliwell. The position of Vice-Chancellor is filled by Vorien Dawnstrider. Damon Halliwell is the current leader the Senate, serving as the Chancellor. All ranks are welcome to attend Senate sessions, where they are encouraged to speak their views and participate in voting regardless of station. All members are also welcome to participate in Senate events and to teach and instruct classes on magical topics. Leaders of the Senate (Current and Former) Verus Baelheit (Chancellor-Former) Baelheit served as the Founding Chancellor of the Magus Senate, having been voted into office by his close colleagues, Elberich Haltring and Damon Halliwell. He served in this role until he stepped down for reasons unknown in the month of April, 623. After a leave of absence, Baelheit has returned to continue advising his colleagues and educating his fellow Magi. Elberich Haltring (Vice-Chancellor-Former) Elberich served as the Founding Vice-Chancellor of the Magus Senate from it's creation until March 623 K.C, when he stepped down due to a personal situation and took leave shortly after. When Elberich returned there was trouble brewing in the Magus Senate, as a senior officer of the Senate he called the Inner Council into Conclave to discuss what to do. When the Inner Council finally ended Conclave Elberich assumed the role of Speaker of the Senate in order to oversee a smooth transition of power. Eventually an illness fell over Elberich and he thought it to be proper to resign from his position in the Magus Senate and retire in peace. Elberich currently resides in a small county within Kul Tiras and has not been seen since. Damon Halliwell (Chancellor-Current) Damon Halliwell served as a member of the Inner Council from it's creation to March 14 623 K.C, when he was elevated to the rank of Vice-Chancellor as the former Vice-Chancellor, Elberich Haltring, stepped down. On April 6th, 623 K.C, Damon was voted in to take the place of Chancellor as the former Chancellor had stepped down. Meriahm Lausten (Vice-Chancellor-Former) Meriahm joined sometime after the Magus Senate's creation and over time was elevated to the Inner Council. When Damon Halliwell was chosen to take the position of Chancellor on April 6th 623 K.C, he chose Meriahm as his new Vice-Chancellor. Meriahm resigned as Vice-Chancellor on October 5th 623 K.C. Vorien Dawnstrider (Vice-Chancellor-Current) After Meriahm Lausten suddenly resigned from her position in the Senate and went on leave, the Chancellor illegally proclaimed the position defunct and as a result no new Vice-Chancellor was appointed. Later on, after it was discovered that the Chancellor was being controlled, the Inner-Council appointed Vorien Dawnstrider as the next Vice-Chancellor of the Senate on October 19th 623 K.C. Past Campiagns Recovery of the Eye of Dalaran The Senate has performed a series of missions across Azeroth and the Outlands to recover magical artifacts and return to their proper place in Dalaran. The Senate has located a series of Highbourne artifacts and recovered artifacts that were in possession of the Scarlet Crusade. Though to date, the Senate's greatest success was the location and recovery of the Eye of Dalaran, which now resides in the deepest vaults beneath the Violet Spire. Reclamation of Ambermill The Senate has attempted to resettle the twice-fallen town of Ambermill. Taking it cost the Senate a heavy price; the infection of then-Vice Chancellor Halliwell with the worgen curse. The Senate successfully held Ambermill until the Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas caused the Forsaken to tighten their borders. Despite a valiant attempt by the Senate to defend the town, Ambermill fell once again and is currently under Forsaken control. Hellscream's Downfall During the war on Hellscream, the Senate engaged in a campaign to harass the Kor'kron and Bilgewater Goblins in Azshara. They intend to cut of Hellscream's supply lines, convince the goblins that Hellscream isn't worth the effort, and eventually siege the northern gate of Orgrimmar. Whether or not this will be successful has yet to be seen, although Ambermill has set the Senate back and sapped a great deal of their already-limited military strength. The Chancellor's Corruption On October 11th 623 K.C. the Senate began to see abnormal changes in Chancellor Halliwell. They began to question the man and his sanity, which resulted in the resignation of the then Vice-Chancellor Lausten and led to the disbandment of the Inner-Council in the weekly Senate session on October 12th. The Senate then discovered that the very man in charge of its protection the Eye, Lord Bowald Allister, was controlling the Chancellor and forcing him to do these dark deeds. Allister finally went off the deep end and shoved Damon aside, and proclaimed himself the "Emperor of Dalaran" on October 13th. The Senate gathered at Nethergarde Keep, which the crazed "Emperor" took control of. The Senate finally managed to defeat him, revealing the lost son of Damon Halliwell on the night of October 15th. Recruitment The Magus Senate invites all mages to join. Contact one of the members and they should be more than happy to put you in contact with an officer if they aren't one themselves. Additionally, you can apply at our website . A brief interview with an officer is required before joining. We also have non-mages in our ranks; Warlocks who roleplay summoners, warriors who roleplay as golems, and rogues who roleplay as members of the Violet Eye. If your character has a connection to Dalaran, we are more than happy to have you. In-game Contacts -Nigmà (Guild Master) -Trever (Founding Officer) -Baelheit (Founding Officer) -Vorien (Officer) -Zanbor (Officer) Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Organizations Category:Kirin Tor Category:Dalaran Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds